SFCDB - Jonic's Codec
This may or may not be added into the final game. but i might as well put it up, as a secret taunt Jonic will mentally contact Yuri Violet to get a rundown on the enemy. Unlike Irons Jonic's are actually quite serious but will occasionally show humor. Completed Codec conversations - 27/39 Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Jonic: ...Grr.. not more shadows Yuri: Actually Jonic these are almost like exact copies of you! they even have a simmilar mental wave length. Jonic: Then that means they can do everything i can do... Yuri: That very well might be the case Jonic: They even have copies of Jacob too. Could these be variations of me from different dimensions? Yuri: Well theres only one way to find out... oooh! i wonder if their talking to variations of me at this very second. That would be really really spooky! Jonic: ... Doesnt look like it. Any more advice? Yuri: You already know how dangerous you can get in battle right? Jonic: Indeed...Well here goes ive been fighting myself for a long time internally and quite litterally.. didnt think it would eventually be to such a grand scale. Yuri: Jonic.... Apallo the Hedgehog Jonic: Yuri What has the mind scan told you about Apallo? Yuri: Apallo the Hedgehog is one of the three children of the Mobi Goddess Lunana, They were seperated from their parents due to big war and ended up on Mobius being seperated from eachother Jonic: A Child of a Goddess? You dont mean that literally right? Yuri: Im afraid i do... But he doesnt seem to be as strong as a God himself. He controls the power of fire and can run at supersonic speeds, after he gained the power of Elemental Control he became able to control other elements too. Jonic: .... This sounds almost to what the scrolls said Amaterasu was capeble of. Yuri: I doubt it was the same method's or strength. After all the scrolls said Amaterasu used the celestial brush. Jonic: ... I sense a Strong powerfull aura in him. this might be a very intense battle i'm going to go through. Yuri: Be careful Jonic... I know youve fought through many tough battles before. but fighting the child of a god is a whole different experiance! Jonic: Theres no one else to fight with me... All i have is you Jacob and... "him" Either way.. I will fight as hard as i ever have to make my way home! Sam the Rabbit Yuri: Woah! that rabbit is fast... Jonic: tch... too fast for his own good. Yuri: Sam the Rabbit huh... he's quick on his mind and feet. but he's really weak physically... Grew up with so few friends in a town called Fawkner.. one day a man named lord Zurgon showed up and sent his forces to attack.. Sams Father led an army to combat him but they failed.. Jonic: .....Father.. home... Yuri: ... Yes... your father did something simmilar for the sake of your home too right? Jonic: .... Yuri: ... Moving on. Sam has the ability to attack so fast he can create LIGHTNING effects! this is so unbelievable, how can something move so so fast and not burn themselves out. there must be something keeping him so energized! Jonic: .... Dont think i'll get the chance to find out. Yuri: So do you think you can handle him? Jonic: No problem.. After all Wolves hunt rabbits all the time... Yuri: *laughing* Oh you. Dash the Turtle Jonic: ...Dash the Turtle... Yuri: I dont understand! a turtle that can run at supersonic speed! thats really impossible, and illogical! Jonic: .... Yet its possible for the dead to be revived or the dark in someones heart to become sentient? Yuri: Alright Alright... Point taken well lets see here.... from what i gathered from his mind. Dash has.... *gasp* Jonic: ...yeah.. i can feel the darkness deep inside... Yuri: ...why should anyone bare such dark in their hearts? Jonic: ... wish i knew.. after all ive been fighting mine for as long as i can remember... Yuri: ...Me too. I wish you the deepest of luck Jonic: I will fight to the end no matter how bleak... Amaterasu guide me Yuri: Go make some turtle soup out of him Jonic! Alinoa the Cat Yuri: Wow! She looks so charming.. Her name is Alinoa the cat. She comes from a set of Islands called the Northamer Islands. Jonic: .. Her aura feels tense.. and shes giving me some angry looks. Yuri: well she has something against men specifically a hedgehog named Tesla. I cant blame her really some men can be really really irrisponsible and annoying. Look at Optimus Jonic: ... Big words but you do realise im a man too right? Yuri: Well at least YOU are mature and respectable. Jonic: ...Anything to know in terms of battle? Yuri: Aliona has Wind abilities and by god does she use them! If your not careful she might sweep you into the air! Jonic: ...Look at those clothes.. she looks like she lives in the 70's.. I guess some people do like to live in the past i suppose. Yuri: Oh... maybe she's a woman of ladyship! We would get on so well!. Jonic: ... And what if she is a rank higher then Baroness? Yuri: . . . Dont hold back on her Jonic! Jonic: ... I dont like to hit a woman.. but at the same time i have no darn choice.. Amaterasu forgive me. Captain Bird Jonic: ...Why is that bird looking so distressed? Yuri: Thats Captain Bird and to be totally honest with you, He really really doesnt want to be here. In fact he's so scared and timid it makes me wonder how he even got the name Captain. Jonic: ... I wish he would keep quiet though... he shoulldnt be letting everyone know we're in a game... Yuri: exc---- Wait what?.. Jonic: Oh nothing.... Yuri: Riiight.... I dont trust you sometimes Jonic Jonic: What bothers me is that if he's so scared to fight. how does he plan to defend himself? Yuri: Well he can hit you.. but otherwise he can attack with guns. Jonic: Guns huh.. I get the feeling alot of fighters here went to the same shop... Yuri: .... What ARE you going on about?? Your acting like you know something. Jonic: Try not to think about it too much Yuri.. its for the best Venice the Mink Yuri: Ugh!.... Jonic: !? Whats wrong?? Yuri: The power that Venice has is really strong.. im not even sure if i can get much infofmation from a mind scan... Jonc: I see... What do you have for now? Yuri: Venice comes from the future of the Dimension youve been going to to find Cyrex... The future he comes from is very peaceful. All though why he's here is a mystery to me. Jonic: I wish i knew... What can he do? Yuri: Venice has control over an energy called Blitz energy, A type of energy that is fire and lightning fused together... But it looks like Psychic energy! Jonic: ... That is rather confusing.. Especially since your a Psychic yourself, Yuri: Theres more... When put under a great amount of pressure or pain Venice will go into a phase he calls "Rage Shift" that will make him stronger at the cost of sanity. Jonic: ...It sounds just like a Trance Mode... Yuri: Perhaps due to your influence with Spirtiual Bursts in the past. the people of the future began to harness their own variaton. I really dont know.. Jonic: ... I really doubt and i really hope that isnt the case... Yuri: Either way... this mink isnt an easy Target Jonic so be on your best guard. Jonic: ...Im on it Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami Yuri: Lydia!? What on mobius is she doing here!? Jonic: Guess she ended up in the same mess as me... Yuri: Oooo this just upsets me! she's always getting into fights, that is most certainly un lady like especially for a princess like herself! Jonic: ...Shes still got that agility.. and physical strength.. no range and poor recovery.. yep ive got her all written down Yuri: Well of course you would! your her brother. It would be rather insensitive if you didnt know all about her! Jonic: i feel theres still things i need to learn... Yuri: What is that supposed to mean!? Jonic: After all.. Me and her never grew up together Yuri: Well... Thats quite true i guess. Ah.. Sibling love. which reminds me i must contact my sister someday. Jaki the Coyote Jonic: Another tough contender on the field... Yuri who is this? Yuri: This is Jaki the Coyote. She comes from the same a town called Furville. She grew up with her mother alone, her Father left because he was a wanted thief. Jonic: I actually remember her now. We met one time during a snowstorm in a city Yuri: Whats so special about a snowstorm? I mean we've been through alot of them together with the team. Jonic: It was during the summer... Yuri: The Summer?! How on earth does that work!? Jonic: Its a long story.. ill tell you sometime. Yuri: Well ok... anyway back on track. She's grown up to be quite the fighter. A Very skilled Kickboxer able to shatter boards with ease. Jonic: .....Sometimes a persons most deadly weapon is their fists. but she doent look like she has anything to combat range. Yuri: Doesnt seem like the best way to fight does it? Anyway Despite being quite fierce in battle Jaki has abandonment issues, so she can be a bit clingy with others. Jonic: ... I hear that but it isnt really going to help me in this fight. Yuri: Just try and keep your distance. thats all i can really suggest Digit the Chinchilla Jonic: Digit the Chinchilla huh?.. Yuri i request some advice Yuri: Digit comes from a rich family, Thats all i could really find about her. Jonic: ... Kind of limited dont you think? Yuri: Well unfortunatly the sources i checked were very very short! Jonic: Alright alright... fair enough. Do you know anything about her abilities? Yuri: Digit appears to have the ability to control water, She also has the ability to attack enemies with thunder and ice! You could either be zapped to death or even frozen solid! this is unbeleivable! Jonic: Water?? Do you think shes Waterian? Yuri: No of course not! just look at her she doesnt even give off the same essence lke Peach and the others do! You have aura sensing abilities you should know that! Jonic: ... Your right. Im sorry Yuri: Ugh im feeling really cross now! Im going to take a bath in peace! Junior the Hedgehog Jonic: Isnt that Apallo?.. He looks different Yuri: Its Apallo but he's a different Apallo. Apallo Junior to be exact Jonic: Apallo Junior?. Yuri: Junior is Apallo's son from an alternate timeline. He's grown up to be a skilled swordsman like you and works in his own buisness called the Solar Flare Hunters Co. Their a bunch of Bounty hunters you know! Jonic: How different is he from his father exactly? Yuri; Not very different but for some reason he prefers to fight with Fire and occasionally a trinity of attacks Jonic: Like father like son... Yuri: You should know after all~ Jonic: ....yeah.. from what i hear father and i are alike.. Eclipse the Hedgehog Yuri: *gasp* Jonic: Whats wrong? Is there something i should know? Yuri: Jonic... That is Eclipse, he is a brother clone of Apallo Jonic: Brother clone? You mean while he's a clone of the original Apallo he's practically his brother? Yuri: Thats right. The family likeness isnt there but their still related by blood. While Apallo has control of certain elements Eclipse has the Power to use the element of darkness. Jonic: This is bad news for me.. Since i carry a natural weakness to darkness. Yuri: But on the upside he should carry the weakness to light which you essentially carry so its really a double edged battle here! Jonic: One thing concerns me... If he's a clone who created him? He clearly isnt a Cyrexian clone. Yuri: That.. i wish i knew. Good luck Jonic Cyndriz the Cat Jonic: Looks like we have a bounty hunter over here... Yuri: Cyndriz.. a lowely criminal on the run from justice. Ugh! despicible! I honestly hope he gets whats comming! Jonic: ...His crimes include? Yuri: Oh stealing possessions of others! Selling them off for drinking money too. He must really really be nasty! Jonic: ..Not all theives are cruel people.. i used to be one remember? Yuri: Oh.. yes right... I shouldnt just assume like that. Im sorry Jonic: Any information to look out for while fighting him?.. If he's going to turn into some fleshy monster or snake man mutant, i honestly want to know. Yuri: Lets see... His glove gives him the power of Fire! And he has a form known as a Gold form which makes him stronger and durable. Jonic: ...This is going to be a long day.. But then again theres more then one way to skin a cat! Yuri: Im rooting for you Jonic! good luck! Ravoka the Wolf Jonic: Yuri.. Theres an Echidna here.... or is it a Wolf? Yuri: Thats Ravoka the Wolf Jonic. He was raised by the Onueo clan after his parents just flat out left him. What Irrisponible parents! People like that shouldnt be trusted with children in the first place! That just really upsets me! Jonic: ....So he's a wolf?? Yuri: Yes.. He's a wolf all though he doesnt look like one i agree. Ap-ar-antly he's the embodiment of Darkness and the holder of a stone called the Ultra Emerald too. Jonic: ...Embodiment of Darkness huh?... I wonder if he ever met Yami? Yuri: I personally doubt it... Anyway His battle tactics include fighting with spiked fists and moving with high speed. Jonic: ...So Fast and Strong... Which means he's extremely fragile.. Yuri: Dont go breaking anything Jonic. Id hate to see you get in trouble for assault! especially by what could very well be Attempted murder! Ferno the Dragon Jonic: What is this guy?... He doesnt look like anything ive seen in our world. Yuri: Thats Ferno the Dragon Jonic. He's naturally Scottish beng born on a mountain to the northen regions of a place called Scotland. His Egg was the sole survivor when the rest were smashed by a very rude military force! Jonic: A Dragon?.. I didnt know Mobians could be such a species. Yuri: Well considering this isnt our world. Anything can happen across the multiverse. Even Dragons.. Jonic: ... At least he doesnt have 8 heads... History would repeat itself again recreating the battle of Amaterasu versus the Dreaded Orochi... Yuri: As his name and species imply Ferno can breath fire. Alot of his techniques harness alot of intense flame action! Oh gosh... I feel like a Mystical Princess in a Knight movie! Jonic: ... tch.. Except your not in distress your right here talking to me on how to battle him. Yuri: Yes that part is true. but youve always been a brave knight havnt you?? Jonic: ...Only to those who put too much faith in me... Talon the Velociraptor Jonic: ...Gh.. This guy is really aggressive and fast.. Its a wonder how they went extinct.. Yuri: The Ice age was mostly their undoing.. not to mention the meteor that destroyed their food source. Jonic: ... But that doesnt explain what he is doing here. Yuri: Im afraid his mind is too scattered for me to mind scan him... all i can gather is he is a Genetic creation! Jonic: Genetic... could Cyrex have something to do with him? Yuri: I dont know... It does seem fishy that a reptillian is a Genetically created life form... Like i said his mind is so scattered i cant get very much information from his mind. not even battle tactics... Jonic: ...Tch unfortunate.. Anything you can tell me about the creature in general? Yuri: Velociraptor....Those things are fast natural preditors who usually gather in groups to overwhelm prey. But seeing as he's alone he might be alot more viscious.. Jonic: ... Guess this is going to be a rather dangerous contender... Yuri: Be careful Jonic! dont try to die out there! 'Katarina the Fox' Yuri: Jonic be careful! Jonic: This woman.. Her aura is mild i cant tell if shes agressive or not. What have you got Yuri? Yuri: That is Katarina. She is a skilled warrior after training with an orginization called G.U.N. Jonic: G.U.N... Ive heard about them a few times on my travels in the other world, and looking at her i can tell they train their troops well. Yuri: Katarina is equipped with quite a few weapons, these include a Sniper Rifle, Grenades and a very big sword! I mean honestly even if shes a skilled soldier that poor girls shoulders must be ACHING from the weight! Jonic: At this rate it might be a close match between me and her, might even end up with sword to sword combat... Is there anything else i need to know? Yuri: Katarina does not mess around, shes quick to the point and doesnt take any nonsense. So if your her target you better be ready because she wont give up until you or her are defeated. Jonic: Funny... she sounds almost like a mercenary like myself. Im going to need to be extra cautious on this one. 'Rixcit the Hedgewolf' Yuri: Jonic.. we have another clone about! Jonic: I see it.. It doesnt look like a Cyrexian clone though. Yuri: That is Rixcit a clone of a hedgewolf named Circuit. He was created by fusing his D.N.A with more D.N.A from someone called Mesphito. Jonic: ... That Sword on his back is dangerous. I can only guess he knows how to use that. Yuri: Rixcit may be able to use a sword Jonic but i reckon he cant use it as well as you can. besides Rixcit relys more on his Cryokinesis. Jonic: An Ice wielder? Yuri: Thats right! Be careful because he likes to freeze his opponents and send them flying right out of the stage. Jonic: ... It may be a cold battle but my spirit will burn brightly and melt this icy foe! 'Clash the Hedgehog' Yuri: Jonic? Do you know Clash? He kind of reminds me of you. Jonic: Me and Clash have crossed paths a couple of times.. Other then that i cant say i know him all that well. Yuri: Well allow me to share some of his story. Clash was born on a place called Southside Islands. His parents sent him away just before the islands were destroyed by Necros. Jonic: ... So he was born during war.. not a good place to start a life Yuri: Clash is skilled with Aura and Swordsmanship in short consider him like a hedgehog version of yourself. *giggles* but with a cheerier attitude. Jonic: ... I can sense his aura... It is incredibly strong too. Yuri: Are you sure you can handle it? Jonic: Yes.. because unlike him the more pain i take.. the brighter my Aura burns! Yuri: Its not everyday you meet someone else who can control aura Jonic. Go out there and show him that its you who has the best control of it! 'Winter the Reaper' Yuri: Eeep! Jonic look out its the reaper! Jonic: You mean like Death? I can kind of see it.. but i dont think thats him. It could be one of his underlings. Yuri: Well... I suppose he does look alot different from most depictions of the grim reaper-- I'll try to perform a Mind Scan. Jonic: Alright.. Hopefully something relevant will come out of this. Yuri: Okay. From what i found in his mind. This is Winter the Reaper. He was named Winter because that was the season he was born in by the order of the Reapers. Jonic: Theres an Order for Reapers?.. Yuri: Yes. Winter Managed to become a Reaper after killing a man that tried to assassinate him, prooving his worth on the ranks. Jonic: What can he do on the field of battle? Yuri: As his name implies Winter can control ice, so he might do stuff like shoot ice bolts at you or send an entire blizzard! He also has alot of weapons in that coat in his. enough to make your arsenal look small. Jonic: Alright.. Thanks for the Info, its do or die time now. Yuri: Jonic! Please dont say that.. Me and those close to you really dont want to think of that. 'Xeno the Hedgehog' Jonic: Xeno the hedgehog huh..... Yuri: or as his full name would state Xenocrates Synder, He was once human who was apart of the roman empire. Jonic: ..... That didn't make the slightest of sense if he's here Yuri: Apparently his mind was sucked through time by a certain Doctor Eggman, all though it doesn't explain how his consciousness was placed in the body of a hedgehog. Jonic: So what can he do otherwise? Yuri: Xeno has the ability to construct energy in a similar matter to one of those childrens comics in our world. Jonic: ... Ah yes the Green Flashlight I see where your getting at. Yuri: Despite all this control of energy he finds it very difficult to fight so this might be an easy win if you can catch him in a bad motion. Jonic: Very well... looks like ive been put into taking down another villain. 'Eliot the Cat' Jonic: Yuri.. Who's this white cat? Yuri: That is Eliot the Cat Jonic. He comes from a planet called Fightoria, A Planet where its inhabbitants practise Martial Arts Jonic: A planet for black belts?.. Not the weirdest story i have heard Yuri: As such Eliot is skilled with hand to hand combat. He can even mimic any physical move almost perfectly. Jonic: ... Good thing i dont usually fight with hand to hand combat.. Yuri: Either way i wouldnt doubt that he has the abilities to take down even the most equipped fighter like yourself. Jonic: That said though.. Im about to bring up the phrase "never bring fists to a Sword fight" Yuri: I... Thought it was "never bring a sword to a gun fight" Jonic: There are many variations on the phrase... 'Bailey the Cat' Jonic: Yuri.. We have a little girl here. A Pink cat at that. Yuri: Thats Bailey Jonic, Bailey is from Fawkner town like Sam, She can control Ice and can move at high speeds. Jonic: She doesnt look that experianced... Is there any other details i should know? Yuri: While she struggles on the ground she has great control of motion in the air, so while shes airborne that can give you the oppertunity to smash her out of the ring! Jonic: Got it.. Any other information you can get? Yuri: well this is a bit of a cute tidbit, but shes really in love with Sam the rabbit even as so much to chase him all over the place. Jonic: That.. is a bit creepy. I would say she was obsessed, Yuri: Well look at this way. She's still young, im sure eventually Bailey will come to realise that chasing boys isnt the way to go. Jonic: .. If only Yuritwo could of got that message.. 'Flareus "F.EXE" Accel' Jonic: So... F.EXE is behind all of this. Yuri: Jonic?.. Jonic: Even though we've met i never actually knew what was truly up with him. Yuri what can you get? Yuri: F.EXE Aka Flareus Accel.. Born into a peaceful life at first, Abandoned by his Father and Half Brother and reduced to living wit his grandparents with his mother. Very unpopular and misunderstood growing up. till eventually he finally lost it an opened his heart to the darkness.. Jonic: I can feel an intense evil in his aura... yet he never came off as truly malicious to me. Yuri: everyone is different on the inside i suppose, In battle F.EXE can teleport around and manifest the darkness to morph his arms into weapons! Even if he looks unarmed anything can surprise you! Jonic: ...The corruption in his soul has become too strong.. Im going in Yuri Yuri: Wait, Jonic! Please dont do it! its too Dangerous! 'Senyap the Bornean Orangutan' Jonic: ... Hey Yuri theres an Orangutan here and he's got a spear. Yuri: That is Senyap Jonic. A rather intelligent Orangutan from the Sambhur forest. Jonic: A body that broad and a mind that great can lead to one dangerous foe... Yuri: Despite being very very strong and able to jump really high. Senyap is bad in water, So baiting him into a river might lead to an advantage. Jonic: ...But Yuri im not exactly the greatest of swimmers either. Yuri: Oh... well im sure you will think of something, any way good luck! Oh and try not to hurt him too hard, The RSPCA is absolutely LETHAL when it comes to Animal abuse. Jonic: ...Gee Thanks 'Dot Kolen' Dot: so, Jonic, what would you like to know about me while we battle? Jonic: ... Well Battle Tactics for a start Dot: well just try to avoid my knives and my throws Jonic: ... Ill be sure to keep note Dot: oh and also avoid the shoryuken if you can. Jonic: uhuh... Shoryken duely noted Dot: ... you're not the talkative type are you? Jonic: ..You have no idea Dot: right... now to battle with us Railei the Traveler Jonic: ..So.. Mister Traveler has joined this conflict. Yuri: Be cautious Jonic.. Railei is a skilled swordsman from the world of Ethiria... He and his friends are on a quest to take down a great evil together. He's so skilled he could almost be your equal. Jonic: .. But he rely's on sheer strength alone and a one handed sword. I have access to other resources. Yuri: But even so. That sword he has is "the blade of legend" commonly called the Condensed Sword, What Railei lacks in equipment wise otherwise he makes up for in his sheer balance of stats. Jonic: It feels like an honor to meet him on the battlefield at last then. Yuri: One more thing Jonic... beware of the darkness in his heart.. he has the power to unleash his inner shadows and become a near unstoppable force temporarly! Jonic: Where there is Dark. There is light.. Its time for me to clash swords with one of the best! Judas the Wolf Servant 001 Pyran the Devilhog Bess the Boarder Collie ''' '''Airleas the Wolf Ecrous's Character Theta the Sea Otter Upsilon the Mink Epona the Cat Paws the Wolf Spare Slot Spare Slot Place Holder Codec ' Jonic: Who is that? Yuri: I cant get any information from a mind scan, Nor do i recognise them at first glance! Jonic: An intruder? Yuri: Who knows.. but for heavens sake Jonic please be careful! 'If Jonic is K.Oed during a conversation Yuri: Jonic!? Oh no... please no.. Jonic!?!? or Yuri: *Gasp* Jonic! Please get up! No!!! or Yuri: Dont give up! Jonic! I.... Category:Stories